1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic device where a resin is molded around a package and that is favorably used when using a glass lid as a lid of the package, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
As an example of an electronic device that meets both downsizing of the mount area and ensuring of good airtightness, a piezoelectric device as shown in FIG. 19 is known. Specifically, a piezoelectric device 1 shown in FIG. 19 is a so-called “two-story-structure” piezoelectric device where a circuit element, such as an IC 3, is mounted on a wiring substrate 2 and a conductive coupling member 5 is interposed between a piezoelectric resonator 4 disposed above the wiring substrate 2 and the wiring substrate 2. In the piezoelectric device 1, the surfaces of the elements, including the upper surface of the wiring substrate 2 and the upper surface of the piezoelectric resonator 4 except for a lid 4a of the piezoelectric resonator 4, are covered with a resin member 6. By covering the circuit element and electrical coupling parts with the resin member 6 as described above, for example, a drift in resonant frequency due to the humidity is restrained. Thus, the reliability of the piezoelectric device (piezoelectric oscillator) 1 is increased. The piezoelectric device 1 configured as described above is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2008-078778.
Certainly, the piezoelectric device 1 configured as described above can contribute to downsizing of the mount area and ensuring of high airtightness. However, in recent years, the piezoelectric resonator 4 has been required to increase accuracy thereof. For this reason, the piezoelectric resonator 4 has been often required to use a glass lid as the lid 4a so that the frequency can be adjusted after the package is sealed.
However, if a glass lid is used, the glass lid is fixed to a ceramic package base using a brittle material such as a low-melting-point-glass as a bonding material. Unlike metal, glass has no ductility and has high brittleness. Also, when the piezoelectric device is chucked by using a chucking jig 7 in order to mount the piezoelectric device on a mount substrate, the jig may make contact with a corner of the resin portion covering the piezoelectric resonator, depending on the chucking angle. When the chucking jig makes contact with a corner of the resin portion and thus stress is applied to the corner, the stress may be intensively applied to the joint made of the low-melting-point-glass having high brittleness. This may cause a problem such as cracking or peeling off of the joint.